Remedy
by Give.As.All.Ur.Cookies
Summary: "My name is Bella swan… you must be Edward" she said smiling angelically.  "Yes... it's nice to meet you Bella" I said holding my hand out for a hand-shake. Ever wondered if twilight would be different if Bella and Edward swaped rolls?
1. Chapter 1

Remedy…

Chapter 1 – First sight…

I just moved to forks that summer. People expect me to look like typical person from phoenix but to be honest i have never fit in there. I just hoped that i would fit in here and not stand out. It was bad enough that i was just starting school and being the new kids was not going to be fun! I was very clumsy and always seemed to mess up when it came to being in front of people.

But Renée had decided to be with Phil and they wanted to go on the road and I thought it best to give them some space and move in with Charlie, though I would never call him Charlie to his face it was always dad. I don't like the cold and it wasn't good for me. But I had to take it like a man and endure the cold wet weather and forget how much I would miss the sun.

Charlie came to pick me up at the airport our drive home was kind of awkward we barely spoke when we got to the house he gave me the keys to my new Chevy it was old but you know it was good for a me! I was going to need some serious sleep if I was going to live through tomorrow's dreaded first day at forks high school.

I barely slept at all; the rain and the wind kept me up all night. And when I finally fell asleep it was so early that I woke up tired and in a bad mood. I got dressed and got in the new-to-me car Charlie had provided for me.

When I got to school people stared but it was expected. I went to pick up my time table at the main office. The lady greeted me all nicely.

"Hello what can I help you with?" she said in a helpful tone.

"Hello I am Edward Cullen" I said

"ohhh… yes I have your time tables right here and here is your map..." she said passing it under the glass "have the teachers sign this paper when you enter the class and return it here at the end of the day and don't forget to have a nice day!" she said with a smile across her face.

I looked at my time table it said first lesson was in building six, gym oh great and I haven't got my gym kit with me! I walked into see the teacher and get my slip signed

"Oh Edward do you have your kit or do you need to borrow some for today?" My gym teacher said as he past me the slip back.

"Could I borrow some sir" I replied and he passed me some old gym kit that smelled a little like pee I wouldn't be surprised the teacher was a bit menacing, yep I definitely think I am going to have to get my gym kit sorted out!

Gym was a horrible I tripped up a lot to my dismay I pulled people with me. I was never good at sports I was always the one picked last in phoenix.

When I walked into Spanish I realised all eyes were on me I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip.

"Ahh… Edward yes here is you book and there's your seat" he said as he pointed to a seat way at the back next to a nice looking girl that smiled at me as the teacher pointed over to her.

"Thanks sir" I said as I walked to my seat I noticed that a lot off girls were looking at me with a weird expression. I avoided looking at them it just made me uncomfortable.

"Hello my names Angela Webber… you must be Edward!" The nice looking girl said as I sat down.

"Yes… nice to meet you Angela, how did you know my name?" I said in my most kind voice clearly it had taken a lot of courage to speak to the new kid.

"Ohhh I think everyone knows your name!" she said as sir settled the class.

Of cause I would be the talk of town I mean who wouldn't gossip about Charlie's long lost son from his divorced run away wife to be reunited with him once again.

When the bell rang Angela turned to me and said "Hey would you like to come and sit with us at lunch? I am sure Jess would love to meet you! I mean I can completely understand if you have other plans…" she said getting a bit nervous with my silence.

"Of cause if that's okay?" I said to ease her nervousness.

"Cool!" she said as she took my hand and led me to the cafeteria. I had a bad feeling about this gesture and felt uncomfortable. However I guess it was just me over analysing the situation again she might just be trying to help me.

As was going to sit with Angela's friends that's when I noticed her. She was sitting with a group of friends. I looked over as I sat down. She was so beautiful it struck me that she was so very out of my league but I carried on staring any way she was so gorgeous I couldn't manage to take my eyes of her. I sat there staring for a straight 5 minutes before Angela snapped me out of it.

"What are you looking at?" she following my gaze across the cafeteria to her. Suddenly the girl looked across at angela then at me she looked as if someone had just called her name. I looked down acting like nothing had just happened.

"Who is that? Do you know?" I asked Angela maybe she could give my some details. She was an easy person and no doubt she knew almost everyone in the school.

"Who Bella Swan?" she whispered in my ear.

"I don't know," I said as I raised my head to look once more. And to my embarrassment she was staring at me her expression puzzled. "The girl that is staring at me, over there" I said lowering my gaze yet again.

"Yeah that's Bella Swan, one of the doctors adopted daughters she just moved down here from Alaska a couple years ago with her adopted siblings, Carlisle is way too young to have children, you see the people she's sitting with?"

"Yeah" I said

"Well... the blonde girl is Rosalie hale, the blonde boy is jasper hale ,there brother and sister, and the dark haired muscular one is Emmett Swan and Alice Swan is the thin spiky haired one and then then there's Bella she's the odd one out. All the rest are couples, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie… don't you think that's weird?" she said. I guessed that this had obviously been the talk of the town.

As I looked I could see the slight resemblance it must be because there all from Alaska because they all were very pale almost clear white it's weird that I never noticed before.

"I guess, but it's not like there related!" I said. Trying to reason with her it wasn't nice to be talked about and I know that feeling.

"Yeah… But they live together!" she said.

And then the bell rang that meant it was biology.

I walked to lesson as I thought of the beautiful girl and her adopted siblings. I walked in and gave sir my slip and he sent me to go sit by Bella. To my extreme embarrassment I nocked some books off the table and bent down to pick them up it looked like someone was going to help me Bella I think and then decided it was a bad Idea. When I stood up and placed the books back on the table and turned from my char I noticed Bella had moved to the furthest side of the table.

I took my seat got my pen out. All lesson I had the strangest feeling someone was staring at me but I let it go thinking it was just me being self-conscious and that's when noticed Bella's hand was clenched into a tight fist as if she was about to hit me. I looked up from her hand to notice she was staring at me looking as though she was about to explode with anger. And then the bell went and she stood up grabbed her things and waltzed out of the room with extreme grace.

I stood up collecting my things. Turned to leave and there suddenly out of no were a girl was standing there . I was so startled, I jumped back a little. Where the hell did she come from?

"Hey my names Jess you must be Edward we never got to talk at lunch I am one of Angela's friends.." she said smiling gently.

"Hey." Was all I could muster. I was just so struck by Bella's behaviour i went in to a little trance. Why had she behaved like that?

As the rest of the day ended I noticed girls acted differently. I was sure girls in phoenix never acted like this towards me before I guess they saw me go through my awkward stages and they never gave me two looks now but here it seemed like every girl looked at me like a new toy.

When Charlie got home he made us some bacon on toast. We ate in silence it was better that way.

"So... how was school?" Charlie asked.

"Fine" I said avoiding his eyes.

"Made any friends?" the way he said that it made it seem like he was talking to an insecure teenage girl who doesn't make friends easy.

"Yeah there's this girl called Angela she was nice and then there's jess!" I said acting like there was a load of people I met. When in fact I was so messed up about this one girl that swirled around my head, I couldn't not think about her she was in every thought, ever since I saw her in the cafeteria.

"Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley?" he asked no doubt he knew there family and thought I was a bit gay, Having told him my first friends were girls.

"Yeah, she sits by me in Spanish and jess is in my biology class" I said still staring at my plate as I finished and took my plate to the sink.

"Dad I am going to bed I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I yawned and walked toward the stairs.

"Night" He said.

That nigh was the first night I dreamed about Bella Swan.

Chapter 2 –Open Book


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As i got to school all i could think about was her. Ever since i saw her in the cafeteria I couldn't stop myself from imagining her flat black eyes that, against her pale skin, stood out and made me fear her just that little bit. But who was I to say to walk away from this situation. I wanted to ask what her problem was, I wanted answers to why she seemed so mysterious, but for now I am going to pick up the evidence in order to find what i did wrong.

When i got in to gym thinking about her didn't help my hand-eye coordination and made me clumsier than was ever thought possible, my team mates where severely bruised after I dragged down one with me. But, weirdly, the girl giggled and walked back to her group of mates and they all had an 'I am so jealous' look on their faces!

All day I had been nervous about biology I couldn't wait till our first conversation, but I was never one with the ladies! My mum always told me that the only thing not to do it talk about the weather it just shows that your weak and have resorted to small talk. But she also said to be nice not too cocky and smile. She used to say my smile would dazzle a million girls and takes their breath away, she'd say that my eyes, being green as they are, could be a maze from a million more. My mum was clearly crazy! I knew I hadn't a chance in hell with Bella but I couldn't bring myself to stop hoping.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I couldn't help myself from looking over at the swan's table. There sat 5 beautiful people all different yet all the same. My eyes focused on Bella who was sitting there picking at her food... surely she wasn't on a diet? As I sat down next to Angela she noticed that I was staring at the swans.

"Edward you shouldn't stare" she whispered in my ear.

"Sorry it's just Bella swan sits next to me in biology and she was acting strange, do have any idea why?" I whispered back.

"Maybe she has prejudged you and thought you were stuck up?" she answered

"What? I don't look stuck up do i?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said in a tone that made it slightly obvious that she thought I was but didn't want to admit it.

I looked over at the swans table to find that Rosalie was staring at me; I dropped my gaze and began eating my food. The chair next to me moved so I looked up, Jessica Stanley had decided to join us.

"Hey Edward how was your day?" she said in an obvious flirty type tone.

"Fine thanks how about you?" I said. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I replied in a kind tone. Anything to top myself from fearing that Bella though I was stuck up. Why should it matter to me anyway? It's not like I should care!

"It was great thanks… I heard that you had some accidents in gym are you okay?" she said worry colouring every inch of her face. Clearly the girl i had dragged with me when I fell had been talking.

"I am fine thanks…" i said. No need to tell her about the full extent of my bruised body.

"Good... can I tell you something?" she whispered.

"Sure" I whispered back.

She leant over to whisper in my ear not bothering to cover her mouth. She made it look like she was talking to Angela from behind my head.

"I know that Lauren fancies you…" she whispered. Clearly Jessica couldn't keep secrets. Maybe I should note that down.

I looked up at her. She acted like she hadn't said anything.

"Umm… okay" I whispered. I didn't even know Lauren but apparently she wants to know me.

I walked into biology and looked over at my seat. Just to notice that Bella wasn't there. I walked over to my seat and got my pen out, all lesson all I could think about was why Bella swan wasn't sitting next to me. A million questions went through my mind….did she go home sick? Did she have swine flu? Surely she hadn't just caught it? Was that the reason she had looked at me so funny, was she about to be sick? That would explain leaving as soon as the bell went… but I couldn't stop the feeling that I was to blame for this whole mess. Surely she hadn't just caught it?

As I walked to my car in the parking lot I noticed that 5 figures were getting in a silver Volvo. So she was still in school! What happened to her last lesson? Maybe I should ask Angela if she could find out for me. Oh god I am acting like a lunatic… why should it matter to me whether or not she goes to all her lessons? That's right it shouldn't so why did it bother me so much? All these questions needed answers.

As I drove home all I could think of was I slept all I could think about was her and it was driving me crazy not knowing the answers.

The Next few days she wasn't in school at all, although all the siblings were in school. They always sat at the same table and always didn't eat their food like they all were just watching their calories. I found that the longer I went without seeing her I became more moody. Why was she having this power over me? All week she never entered the school.

The weekend was a drag and I found that I couldn't concentrate on my work all I could think about was her, her hair, her face and her eyes the way that the looked at me as though she was in pain.

On Monday I found that it was time to get the answers one way or I walked into the cafeteria I looked over at the swan table to find 5 figures sitting talking.

My heart stopped. And then broke into a sprint and my hands became all moist. I needed to get a grip she was just a girl!

I looked away quickly and I realized Angela was holding one of my hands. When had I consented to that? I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I dropped her hand slowly making it seem accidental. Clearly I hadn't just imagined what the gesture might have meant to Angela but I hoped that I wouldn't have to hurt her feelings.

As I walked into biology shock rang through all my muscles there in the seat next to mine was Bella swan, she was doodling in the back of her book. I silently walked over and sat down. I couldn't belive what was happening and after my determination this morning I wasn't sure I wanted to ask her my questions.

"Hello" said a twinkly bell voice. I looked up and another wave of shock struck me as I noticed how beautiful her face was. But there was something different I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"My name is Bella swan… you must be Edward" she said smiling angelically.

"Yes... it's nice to meet you Bella" I said holding my hand out for a hand-shake.

"Same here!" she said as her smile grew wider and she accepted my hand-shake. I gasped as she shook my hand quickly. Not only was her hand frizzing cold but there was an electric shock ran through my body and it didn't feel… bad in some ways it felt comforting and chilled. I loved that feeling and I couldn't wait to feel it again. The coldness of her hand mad my moist palms. Yes, she was extremely cold but that could be from anything she could have been holding something very cold before she touched my hand.

"So where are you from clearly you just moved here!" she said fluently I didn't even look like she was striving for conversation.

"Phoenix, Arizona" I said smiling. Maybe I wouldn't have to provide much of the conversation I thought.

"Oh yeah must be a massive change moving to forks!" she smiled a smile that I was beginning to love already.

"You have no idea!" I said as matter of fact.

"I am sure I don't!" she said shooting with a dazzling smile that made me lose my breath. "Don't take this the wrong way but why did you move to forks the way you said that made your love for the sun so clear!"

"It's a long story…" I said

"You don't have to tell me... but if you want to I have time…" she said sincerely. Her eyes made me loose what we were talking about so easily. That was what was different her eyes I distinctly remember flat black now they were butternut orange… beautiful.

I looked away trying to recall what she just said.

"Well… do you think you can keep up?" I said playfully

"I'll try!" she said mimicking my playful tone.

"Well my mum, Renee, she has just got remarried to this guy, Phil, they love each other very much, but Phil works as a baseball player. at first his games were close by but when they began to be farther away, my mum wanted to be there but because I had school she was obligated to be there for me but this month I decided enough was enough and I decided to come here to live with Charlie, my dad, until Phil gets his games sorted… but I have a feeling that they are in this for the long run, there's even talk of them moving to Florida…" I said looking down at the table embarrassed by my rambling about my life.

I looked up to see a smiling Bella." I guess your suffering because of the bad weather around here?" she joked.

"It's not that bad!" I said as I burst into a fit of laughter and so did she. our eyes met and her face betrayed comfort not any sign of what I had seen last week.

"Sure it isn't" she said still giggling. "Wait for spring is the worst!"

I hadn't realized before but the conversation had gone to weather. Weird but It didn't seem like it was going that bad, maybe i should tell Renee about this conversation one day and prove to her she isn't always correct.

Then the bell rang I had no idea that the day had gone so fast.

"Bye Bella" I said as I put my stuff in my bag.

"Bye" she said as she waltzed out the room with loving grace just as she had last week.

I walked to my truck once i was inside I sat there for a little bit waiting for the traffic to die down. As I sat, all my mind could think about was her and her grace, her face, her eyes and her twinkly voice. It was going to be a little better living in forks than I would of thought. But I was just relived that apparently the stuck up thing was still just a theory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter- 3

When I got home that day my thoughts wandered as I went to my room and turned the old computer on to check my email… I looked through my emails I had 2 from mum one said-

_**Edward,**_

_**How's Forks? Made any new friends? How's the weather? How's school? Call me when you ready I have missed your voice! Tell Charlie I said 'hey'… you know it's not too late to turn back you can always come home. We are here for you!**_

_**Lots of love  
>Mum and Phil xxx<strong>_

I looked through the message it made me think a lot, I was trying to figure out what to say, I mean most of my time here has been taken up by my obsession with a girl at school that may or may not think I am stuck up! And I am not about to tell my mum about that! The second message read-

_**Edward,**_

_**Why haven't you replied or called. I am getting worried please reply I need to know! I can't sleep thinking that you are having a bad time over there! **_

_**Lots of love  
>Mum and Phil xxx<strong>_

After I read that I walked down stairs and made myself a sandwich. Walking back up I decided to write back with the best parts of my week of school.

_**Mum,**_

_**It's good here it's better that I expected! I made a whole group of friends at school and I even have a best friend already! The weather could be better! Raining, foggy, moist… all sorts of wet! Forks is very different to phoenix you know that! You did live here; it hasn't changed much since I was here last! Schools good! I will call you soon and I will pass on your 'hey' to Charlie, say 'hey' to Phil!**_

_**Lots of love  
>Edward xxx<strong>_

That should do. I got up, turned off the computer and sat down on the side of my bed. All I could do was think about my conversation with Angela and Bella. It was driving me crazy so I got up and went to the book shelf. I looked through my collection. Everything there I had read more than once. I needed to visit a book store! I walked down stairs. Its half five, the library should still be open. I grabbed a sheet off the note pad hanging from the fridge and a pen and wrote a little note for Charlie-

_Dad,_

_Gone to the library will be home soon!_

_Edward x _

As I walked to the door I grabbed my jacket and my car keys. I got in the car and started the engine I looked around and had the weird feeling someone was watching me. I drove all the way to the library and walked inside. The library was nice, clean and refreshing but as I walked over to teen books all I could see was sappy love stories and I didn't really want any of that, so I walked to the adult section but the shelves weren't really stocked well, I walked out without even getting a card. As I got in the car I had a strange urge to go to Port Angeles and check out their book store. I looked at my watch it said it was almost 6. I started on the engine and drove my fastest to Port Angeles.

I got out the car and went for a walk towards the town there must be a book store somewhere! As I walked, my feeling of being watched intensified. I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable.

I started to walk faster. Then suddenly something smashed me on the back of the head. I grabbed my head it was bleeding! I looked around. No one was there. I started to run. I ran my fastest and then something smashed into the middle of my chest nocking me to the ground. I looked up nothing was there, and then something kicked my back with such power it felt like I wasn't going to breathe again. I looked around, I noticed a there was a shadow of a manly figure, something was walking towards me. I gasped for air to help me shout for help.

"Ahh I love that smell!" someone with a velvet voice exclaimed I tried to stand up. But there he was a muscular man with black slick hair he had a crow bar in his hand and he was walking towards me slowly I got up and ran.

Then it happened so fast that I didn't notice until I felt the pain. I was smashed in to a car and the glass cut in to my arm. The man's eyes light up a fire red and he began gliding toward me. Then suddenly out of nowhere there _she_ grabbed him and ripped his head off! It was Bella swan!

She turned to me and lifted me of the car. And placed my body on the other side of the street the blood was everywhere the pavement was covered in it. I could feel my consciousness going with it.

There was a bang. The car, I was on less than a minute ago, was on fire. The man's limbs lay inside. My eyes were closing on me but then I was in her arms again it was the strangest feeling she was carrying me! And we were speeding away from the fire then there was others Rosalie, Emmett ,Alice and Jasper they were all there Emmett took me and carried me towards something we were speeding too fast for me to make out anything this must be a dream and then my eyes closed.

_**Authors note: review! I have no idea whether I did this okay? I was thinking for a while about the phenomenon (almost getting hit by Tyler's van) and port Angeles and I was contemplating how to do that but with Edward, so here was my idea if you don't like it say and tell me what you would rather me do! In a PM … I am open to criticism!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

As I sat down from lunch, Emmett seemed to be getting very irritated at Rosalie for being a 'spoil sport'. As I listened to Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts it became very apparent that they were having a fight over a hunting trip over in Canada he was planning. Rose had said she wanted to go shopping that day and didn't want to hunt grizzlies instead. Emmett got very irritated and Alice was on Rosalie's side and jasper had obediently taken the side his love of his existence was on… Alice's choice, I giggled at the predictability there. Nothing changes much between them two; jasper would always take Alice's side of an argument no matter what it was about as to not make any arguments arise in their relationship. I think I am going to play with that just a little.

"what about you bells do you want to go shopping or go fill our belly's with some lovely fresh grizzly blood?.. And choose honestly!" Emmett said giving me his best adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Well to be honest guys, i am with Emmett on this one! I am pretty hungry!" I said. Looking at Emmett, He's mouth lifted in to a full on grin.

"Yes!" he said dragging on his word.

"But Bells I want to get to the sale before all the good stuff gets wiped out!" Rosalie complained.

"Rose no one is forcing you to come! You and Alice and it seeming Jasper as well" I said grinning "can all go shopping... whilst me Emmett and Carlisle maybe even Esme go hunt down some grizzly's and mountain lions!" I said. Seeing the look on jaspers face when he realises what he's done by being loyal to his Alice.

Alice's face lit up.  
>"Good so it's settled this weekend me jasper and Rosalie will go shopping whilst Emmett, Bella, and Carlisle and Esme go hunting in Canada!" she said in anticipation.<p>

"Whatever" I said. And gave Alice our special look that showed I was going to concentrate on getting some relationship gossip by searching the crowded room's thoughts.

As I looked through the thoughts of those around me I found most of the girls thoughts had been invaded by daydreams of them on a date with a boy named Edward Cullen. As I sat there I heard a thought that took me by surprise.

_Why do all the boys like Bella? Even Edward is staring at her! I should snap him out of it before she notice… _Angela Webber thought. I had always liked Angela but honestly the pain in her eyes as though she was going to lose Edward to me. Was kind of funny, I mean Edward seems nice and all but come on _me _with a _human_, be serious! There was more chance of me dating a donkey!

I looked over as Angela interrupted Edwards ogling. Edward asked her who I was and I looked away trying to find what his reaction to me was by looking in to his thoughts. I couldn't seem to find his thoughts I looked over to meet his eyes that were looking over at me again. Frustration wiped across my face as I tried really hard to listen to his thoughts I had to look away it was hurting my brain. Suddenly something Angela had said about my family made Edward react weird, all most protect full. I found I had a great deal of respect for Edward. Because on his first day he sits with the 'popular' crew it took me by surprise that he cared what people said behind others backs. Maybe he wasn't just another ogler but cared about people's feelings. Then the bell rang time for some mindless biology.

I sat down and looked out the window it was raining again and I could hear the birds in the trees I closed my eyes and listened hard then the room started to fill with children ready to learn I looked around as they all the other students' filled in. then Edward came through the door and I knew, because the only spare seat was next to me, that he would be forced to sit by me witch I expect not to be so comfortable, after the cafeteria incident! Awkward that's what it will be, awkward…

As he walked over to the seat next to me he knocked over some books that were stupidly perched on the edge of the desk! I can't blame him for knocking them over; it looked like they were going to fall on their own accord anyway!

So I got up about to help the poor flushed guy then his scent hit me… it hit me like a brick pull pelting in my face… it smelled so appetising I could barely get back to my seat without losing control. This must be what Carlisle had spoken to us about… the same thing had happened to Emmett twice before and he was at a weakness and wasn't able to help himself.

I had found my … la tua cantante… my singer. And what Carlisle said is true it is as though his blood sings to me. Like its voice is over pouring my brain taking away my sanity and my will power. I had found my singer in probably one of the worst predicaments ever.

He was sitting next to me tempting me with his fresh blood pulsing under his skin. Testing my self-control. In a room filled with innocent children. How could I kill him but not the witnesses? I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to talk to him find out why he cared enough to defend my family!

But I could feel my will power slipping and I could hear the monster inside of me growling ready to pounce. There was no way to beak this to my family once I had done it killed a young defenceless boy followed by a room full of students and a teacher. But the pain in my throat was like fire licking my tonsils; I couldn't stand the ach to for fill my thirst.

The pain I would put my family through if I went through with it, was almost too much to bare I had to find some way of keeping my will power even if just for another 10 minutes. And as I thought about the grief it would put my family through if I killed after all it had taken to build our lives here the seconds ticked past and finally the bell rang and stood grabbed my things and dashed out the room taking a lung full of fresh are with me. I hoped no one had noticed that I held my breath all lesson.

I waltz to Spanish taking my place next to Alice whose eyes looked as though they were to pop out.

Her power to see the future was one that I would of loved to have, to be able to see things that may happen in the near future was fascinating. She was one of a kind, like my power to read minds and jaspers to control you emotions. One of a kind's in the vampire world and outnumbered by others who didn't have any powers.

I looked at her for a split second but even that long I could tell I was going to have to explain what had happened because clearly Alice had, had a vision of me killing a room full of people because I was so close to doing so.

"Alice…" I said trying to clear the pain out of my voice but clearly she could see right through it and my word came out cracked and weak like I was in dire need for help. She reached over to me and clasped me in a tight hug and then let me go.

"Alice," I tried again. "I don't know what to say but… la_ tua cantante_…"

Horror stuck her face and she looked like she could have just fallen of her chair if you tapped her she was frozen in place, staring at me with her wide black eyes. We hadn't eaten in so long that last lesson reminded me how badly I need to keep on top of my eating patterns and shouldn't let myself get so hungry.

"No…" she whispered. "How did you stop yourself? It is almost impossible to do that! We need to talk to Carlisle!" she stopped and looked down at the table as though it was something most interesting. "Who?" she said looking up at my eyes. I looked her in the eyes clearly she hadn't realised know witch student in the room it was. Then realization dawned on her face. Who had just moved here today and was in the same biology group? "EDWARD…." She half whispered half choked out. And I though Alice knew everything!

"I need to move biology class or there is going to one serious stuff go down! And tonight we are going to hunt!" I said as I tried to take control of the situation showing that I had no choice but to try, try to control who I was for the sake of the family, for the sake of forks high school students.

I stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"Hey miss could I maybe go to see miss cope its urgent!" I said smiling.

"Of cause dear" I smiled wider at her as my thanks and walked back over to my desk and leaned over to Alice and whispered in her ear.

"He's the new kid he will need to place his form in the reception I am going to need to get there before him or else there is no way to keep my inner monster tamed. I am going to try to move biology classes! Meet you in the car…" I said as I grabbed my bag. There was only about 5 minutes left of class any way so after I sort this business out i am going to wait in the car for the rest of my family and decide what to do about the Edward problem.

I walked out leaving a stunned Alice behind me; she was thinking exactly what I was thinking. 'Do we have to move away from forks?' a question that can only be answered by my self-control.

As I entered the reception I noticed no one was behind the desk. I rang the bell hoping someone would get here soon; running into Edward was the last thing I needed at this point.

A young man walked up behind the desk. And smiled pleasantly at me.

"Hello how can I help you?" he said obviously checking me out. Ugh!

"Hey I would like to see miss cope if that's possible?" I said smiling.

"I am sorry miss cope has just left, do you like to leave a message or is there anything I can do for you?" he said. Looking me up and down smiling wider. Maybe I could use this to my advantage I thought.

"Well you see I was wondering If I could move biology class it's just that I can't seem to concentrate in my lesson and I would really appreciate it if I could be moved" I said fluttering my eye lashes . I would do anything at this point to move biology classes and save my family's reputation. And it worked I had momentarily dazzled him his thoughts went all hazy and he had to look away to catch his breath. _Nice work swan_ I thought.

He looked back up at me.  
>"Well I am going to have to check at the finance office just stay there!" he said a massive gin filling his face. I bit my bottom lip, impatient, I needed to find out whether I could or not quickly because if I stayed here much longer I would run in to Edward and that would not be a pretty sight trust me!<p>

When he came back after 2 minutes. His thoughts said it was bad news no places left in any other biology classes. He opened his mouth and told me the bad news. I thanked him for his help and left. I walked to the car and got inside people were just beginning to come out the school.

I sat there consumed in my thoughts. What would I do? Should I just drop biology? Should I move schools? Should I go see Carlisle? Should the rest of my family find out? The answer to that one was clear… yes of cause i should tell them, i know they would support me and help me decide what to do. By that time every one was in the car and we were on our way home.

Later on that day I decided to have a little word with Carlisle. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Carlisle's study's door.

"Come in" he said. I walked in to the room and took a seat on one of his stools that were placed around the room for moments just like this.

"Carlisle I need to tell you something…" I said looking down at my lap. As I looked up I saw he had stopped working and had his eyes on me. "I found m-my …la tua cantante" I said his eyes grew wide and his thoughts flickered to images of my killing human. "But I didn't kill him!" said trying to easy his silent assumptions. His eyes went even wider as he asked how I did it in his thoughts.

"It wasn't the easiest thing I have done but, I feel that my years of self-control are behind it all. I kept on thinking about you and the family; I didn't want to let any of you down and wanted for us not to have to move. So I have decided to go visit Tanya after school tomorrow so I can have some time to think clearly. I am going to school tomorrow under the condition that I will skip my biology lesson for that day. I need to show people that I am fine and I will tell people that I am going to visit my cousins so I don't raise suspicions of any kind! Is that okay with you?" I said in a confident tone.

He looked surprised that I had thought it all out and that made me smile.

"Of cause do what you need to do!" he said

I decided that I couldn't stand to tell the others but I knew that Alice already knew of my plans. My plan was to leave Carlisle the pleasure of telling them of my cowardly ways. I walked down stairs and collected Alice to go on a small hunting trip just in case I ran into Edward at some point tomorrow.

The next morning as I changed my cloths ready to go back to school. I realised how much I was going to miss forks even if I was only going for a little while it would mean that I would be alone. Tanya I am sure wouldn't be much of a help. I just needed to get away.

As I walked in to school my only thoughts were for me not to come in to contact with Edward. I rushed to first lesson and spread the news to my fellow class mates about my visit to see my cousins. Carlisle call the school this morning telling them about my trip and the school accepted it as a small holiday.

At lunch I could hear that Edward was staring at me again through Angela. Apparently Angela is starting to get aggravated with me because Edward seems to like me so much I told Rosalie about it and she gave Edward the death stare to warn him of so he would choose Angela over me. Alice had done the honours of telling the rest of the family about my little trip. So that was all cleared up. I couldn't help but laugh when i heard Angela's theory of why I was acting so weird last biology lesson. Saying that I thought someone is stuck up a stupid theory because I wouldn't care if he was or not it wouldn't change the way I feel about his blood. I looked over at Angela and Edward and i found there closeness maddening for some strange reason and then Jessica came over to Edward her thoughts to expose her friends secret crush to him and to flirt her hardest and maybe score a date. I found myself feeling angry that she would think he would be interested in an untrustworthy mean girl like her. I stood up and went to dump my tray full of food; I didn't want to see any more girls drooling over him.

The bell rang for biology I walked out to the car and climbed in. I placed some charming music, with a lovely melody that glided through the car. My mind wandered and my thoughts struck on Edward, Surely Edward wouldn't be interested in a stupid cow like Jessica? What if he was? Why does the thought of them together make me so angry?

The hour past and I climbed out the car and went in to Spanish to sit by Alice. She asks me what I did last period and I told her about my new plans to stay with Tanya for the rest of the week. She looked surprised and a little cut up she thought I was only going to stay for a day or so. Clearly I had missed reading her mind enough to realise she would miss me a lot. I asked her if she wanted to come but she said she was fine and didn't really like Tanya. Our conversation was her thoughts and me whispering. It didn't even alarm the teacher she didn't care much at all.

As we walked to the car I could feel some one staring at me and my family as we got inside the car. We drove home and I grabbed my car keys and a bag full of a week's worth of clothing and drove off toward Tanya's.

Within 2 hour I was outside Tanya's house. I said my greetings Carlisle had told them I was coming and that I was going through a rough time and I really needed some time with Tanya.

Tanya had always been my life vest a person I could run to when times got tough she knew what it was like to have a rough time. But that is long story to tell but belive me she has been through a lot.

As took a walk through the woods with Tanya I decided to come clean about what was bothering me she would understand she was one of my best friends she would always take care of no matter what and I respected her for that.

After telling her all my problems I found I was at peace of mind and told her that was planning on staying until Friday.

"I am sorry to say this but I think you should just kill Edward I think if you drag this out any more it is going to have permanent damage to your life and trust me you don't want that!" she said seriously.

"But the weird feeling I got from when I saw him with Angela and jess made me want to rip the heads of for just thinking about going out with him! Don't you think that means something?" I asked pleading that she give me something else to work with.

"I don't know but after you've killed him you are welcome to come and live with us. In fact you can come and live with us and not even have to kill him!" she said jumping up and down excited. I really can't see why Alice and Tanya don't get on I mean they are practically the same type of person you would of thought that it was fait they would be best friends but apparently not.

"Tanya I can't leave Carlisle like that I have to at least call him before I make any decisions!" I said half-heartedly I didn't want to decline her offer without letting giving it sometime just so she would think I had thought about it especially when she had been so nice to me. But I thought of not living in forks and living with Tanya was almost impossible. It would mean I was giving in and letting my self be let down because I couldn't fight my inner monster.

The rest of the week I spent walking around hunting loads and contemplating Tanya's request.

When the week came to a close I told Tanya that I was declining her request in the nicest possible manner and told her that I was going to visit again next month so she could see what I had done about Edward and my problem.

As the weekend drew to a close I hunted none stop and Emmett was more than happy to follow through with his plans to go up to Canada. I was so full my eyes were the lightest they had ever been before.

Monday morning, I got dresses and sprayed myself with extra perfume though I knew I couldn't cover up the smell of his blood. I thought I might just help a little as I try to make a conversation with him. It would be worth it.

As I entered the school my thoughts of Edward made me feel all gooey inside and I wasn't quite sure why but I liked it a lot more than I should. As the day drew on biology was the only thing I was waiting for.

As I walked in to biology I took my place and set out my book for the lesson and got out a pen I decided to doodle for a little while whilst I waited for Edward to arrive. I looked at the drawing. I had drawn subconsciously and noticed I had drawn a perfect picture of Edward. My mind went all funny and I ripped it out of my book and placed it in my bag. And began to doodle again I peeped up and saw Edward walking over to his seat and I took a massive breath of clear air and saved it for the conversation we were about to have.

"Hello" I said and he looked up shocked but composed his face to reply

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"My name is Bella swan… you must be Edward" I said smiling back at him.

"Yes... it's nice to meet you Bella" he said holding his hand out for a hand-shake.

"Same here!" i said and my smile grew wider and I accepted his hand-shake. In that small touch I felt a warm fuzzy feeling and I could also feel a little electricity run through me and him. It was exhilarating and wen I let go I wanted more.

The rest of the conversation went smoothly and I found myself asking questions about his personal life but he didn't seem to mind as the bell for that lesson rand I got up and grabbed my stuff and ran out the door my lungs were empty from air and I didn't want to be saying anything else to him any time soon, well not until I fill my lungs up again.

As the rest of the day drew on I couldn't help but think of Edward. His face his eyes his hair… I liked it all and it made me feel all nice and happy when I thought about him. But I knew that by being around him I was endangering his life but I didn't care I needed to see him and an impulse over took me when I was in my bed room I needed to see him so I got up and headed for chief Cullen's house. Everyone in town with a brain new where the chief's house was. I had been there once before because Charlie had invited the family round. For a little get together. I really liked Charlie he was always so nice to my family.

I stayed in the forest near by and watched through the window as Edward started down the stairs and wrote a note for Charlie. I watched as he came out and got in his truck and drove off. I followed his truck to forks library and I watched as he came out with a frustrated look on his face the he sat in his car for about two minutes and then drove off I followed wondering where he was going at this time of night.

When he parked his car in Port Angeles I was dumb founded to what he was doing and I still couldn't read his mind which made me angry. Suddenly I could smell a vampire and I decided to leave and go look for it because I had a feeling that it was up to no good.

As I walked looking for this vampire I caught his sent and I ran after it faster than any human would be able to comprehend or even see. Then that's when I saw it. There was a vampire trying to kill Edward. He was bleeding badly and I had to stop breathing.

I ran full pelt into the vampire and ripped of his head. I moved over to Edward who was lying on a smashed up car. I picked him up and placed him on the other side of the street. It hurt me deeply that if I had kept watch on him hen none of this would have happened.

I dismembered the body and placed the limbs in the car and grabbed my matches out of my pocket. (I always keep them there I case I needed them clearly I was correct and quite smart to do so!) and set the car alight I ran back over to Edward and picked him up.

I began walking towards his car and then out of nowhere there was Emmett trying to take Edward out of my hands I gave in I couldn't stand being so close to his blood. I looked left and there was all the family except Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was running calm waves over me just in case i decided to kill Edward apparently! And rose was watching Emmett and remembering how she had done this scene in her past but with a lot less help. And Alice was explaining how they all got here in her thoughts.

_I saw a vision of you helping Edward from a vampire and we rushed here to help you clearly you have done well… I am proud of you sis… but how did you know where he was?_ Alice thought.

I moved closer to her and whispered

"I will tell you later... right now we need to get to Carlisle and fast he is losing a lot of blood!"

We were already running inhumanly fast but now we needed to get home quick so we fan our fastest ever. And Alice and jasper drove Edwards's truck back to forks. We could so run faster than that piece of junk.

When we got to the hospital we went to the emergency room and found Carlisle. He sorted Edward out with a bed and stitched his deep cuts up and had him x-rayed. We all had to leave and we went home to have a shower. When I was alone with Alice I told her how I followed him and I had smelled a vampire and I went to look for it and the scent of it drew me to find Edward being beaten up by it and how I saved him. Alice seemed to be very understanding and she gave me a hug and reassured me that Edward was going to be fine.

Then I went back to the hospital not wanting be anywhere else.

If I was human I would of cried but because I am not I couldn't. I walked in to Edwards's room and sat down next to him. We had only ever had one conversation, but seeing him like this… in pain covered in stiches… it hurt … more than any pain I have ever felt in a long time… to know I could have prevented this and to know that he was in close to death when I found him… it cut me deep… grief hit me and I got up and kissed his for head, hoping he would not be in too much pain when he woke up. What would have happened if I wasn't there to save him? I shuddered at the thought.

_**That's when I realised I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- EPOV

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

Ugh. _That_ is one annoying noise. I slide my leg to the slide as I tried to get comfortable. Why is my bed so uncomfortable?

"Uhh what the..." I said opening my eyes to see what was hurting my leg.

I lifted the cover to examine my body. I looked it over, I saw the damage, and I winced. My legs and arms were covered in stiches but they didn't look to bad just bruised… images of Bella saving me from the red eyed monster ran through my mind making me feel dizzy. Where is Bella?

I covered my body back up and glanced around the room, there in the recliner was Charlie. I wonder how long I have been out.

I looked around and there are grapes stacked on my bed side table. I reached my hand out to take one. I winced as the stiches in my arm stretched. I grabbed a hand full shoved most of them in my mouth and chucked one at Charlie.

It bounced of his head and he snorted and woke up. He turned to glare at me. Then realisation crossed his mind and he calmed down.

"So I see your awake!" he said a smile reaching across his face. "You had us all worried, you were out for a full 2 days son!" he said worry colouring every word. Wow 2 days that is one hell of a long sleep.

"Yeah I was wondering what happened?" I said more to myself then to Charlie. Sadness set in Charlie's eyes. I needed to find out what peoples sane explanations where, I was getting the thought that Bella was some sort of super women! I mean saving my life is a lot to take in.

"Well…" he said. Clearly he was wondering the same thing.

"I mean how did I get here!" I said making it easy for him.

"Carlisle was in Port Angeles and he found you bleeding almost to death on the side of the road." He said looking down with obvious grief. "And he brought you in and saved you! You owe that man your life son! I think I am going to go get him tell him your awake he has some questions to ask you … he thought that you were mugged." he said looking at the door contemplating leaving.

I looked at him expectantly. He looked over at me and tried to explain.

"You were found without any valuables we think they were stolen… but it is okay we found your car keys on the other side of the road. We think that he/she may have dropped them in his rush to get away."

"Or he saw what car they belonged to" I mumbled laughing at the thought of someone actually wanting to steal that old beast of a car.

Charlie must have heard because he chuckled. "I'll be right back" he said before he walked out the door.

I lay back and thought about the incident that had brought me to near death. What would have happened if Bella wasn't there to save me? Would I of died? I shudder at the thought.

There was a lot of things I wasn't sure of… who was that red eyed man? And what did he want? How did Bella know where I was just in time to save my life? Do I keep Bella's part in this a secret? So many questions so many uncertainties but there was one thing I was sure of… Bella wasn't human.

The way she walked or more appropriate word for what she does would be glided, the way she ran, the way she was inhumanely beautiful, the way she could lift me without any effort. It all added to the fact that Bella was something else and even if it's the last thing I do I will find out what.

I closed my eyes and tried to come up with any explanation for what had happened. I heard the door creek open. Dr Swan waltzed in and picked up a chair and sat it next to my bed and sat down.

"So Mr Cullen I am glad you woke up. How do you feel?" he said in a velvety voice.

"Well I feel sore but I am guessing that's to be expected! My head is spinning, I am a little hungry and I have a slight head ach, but apart from that I am good." I said listing the things that were wrong with me at that moment.

"Ahh yes that was to be expected you did lose a lot of blood!" he said reaching for my chart. "Do you know the full extent of the damage yet?" he asked.

"Nope" I said wincing ready for the bad news.

"Well. You have 2 broken ribs, from a serious bash to the chest." I had a flash back jut then of being knocked to the ground from a crack to my rib cage, knocking the breath out of my lungs. But Dr Swan and carried on. "Small stitched scars covering your arms legs and back, from glass cuts… we are still unsure how you got glass in you cuts. But it should heal without leaving any noticeable scars." over whelming images of a smashed car on fire over took my mind,

"The car…" I mumbled

"What was that son?" Charlie said scooting closer to my bed.

"The car, there was a car he smashed me against the car." I mumbled just loud enough for Dr Swan and Charlie to hear. "But then it was on fire I think to the mugger did that!" I said. Fumbling at the blankets on my bed, whilst Charlie and Dr Swan muttered to one another.

"Son do you remember what this man looked like?" Charlie said to me. I realised that they didn't know that the man was ripped apart by Bella. But honestly I wasn't about to tell them that I would seem insane.

"Dad I don't remember... but i do know he had red eyes... don't you think that's strange? I have never seen anyone with red eyes before. But that's all I know! It was so dark I could barely see" I said using my best acting skills.

"Okay well I am going to9 go get you some pain medication. It's going to help you fall asleep Edward okay?" Dr Swan said as he left the room.

"Son I need to know absolutely everything you know! Please we might just be able to catch this guy!" Charlie said.

"Okay dad the thing is that I didn't any valuables on me! I don't know what he was after I think he just wanted to kill me! I don't know why and I have a feeling that he got caught in the car fire dad I think he's dead." I said

"Okay son but there's one thing I really don't understand!" he said looking extremely serious." What the hell where you doing in Port Angeles?" he said one of the most obvious questions that I was surprised he hadn't asked it earlier.

"I went to the library in forks and it was poorly stocked, so I had a spur of the moment decision to go to Port Angeles and check out their book store. I didn't realise how late it was and I was on my way to the book store when I was randomly attacked." I said.

"Okay at least that makes sense…" he mumbled.

"How long till I get released?" I asked hopeful that I wouldn't be long.

"Friday" he said,

"And… what day is it today?" I asked trying to make it clear that I didn't know day it was.

"Wednesday" he said as if it was obvious.

"Oh okay" relived it wasn't that long.

"You might need to call… your mum" he said guiltily.

"What you told mum!" I said furiously. We both knew that Renée had a tendency to over react.

"Yeah sorry son" he said,

"Well no offence but I am not taking that conversation you can!" I mumbled just loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"What no!" he said

"I can't make calls in the hospital and I am not able to get outside!" I said rather smugly.

Charlie knew he had lost this one.

"Fine but once you're out you have got to call her just so she knows I am not lying when I say your fine."

"Whatever" I mumbled knowing that I couldn't argue with that.

Then the door creaked open again and Dr Swan entered the room.

"Here you go this will make it all better" He said as he took the tub that was connected to the back of my hand and place the needle in and pushed the liquid through the tube.

I sat mu head back as I could feel the drowsiness run through my veins and my eyes began to droop.

"Fanks" I said slurring my words just a little.

"You're welcome, we'll talk when you wake up and we will see what we can do about getting you out of the hospital by Friday!" he said but I was already half gone so I wasn't quite sure what he said.

"Hmm" I said and the darkness took me over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The hospital let me go as soon as my stiches where recovering. There less bruised now which is good. They didn't hurt much; only when you press on them to hard.

"Hey I am going down to La Push to fish with Harry and Billy, you want to come?" he asked me. I had never fished before and I wasn't planning on it now but it would get me out the house.

"Harry..?" I said.

"Clearwater" he said. I think I remember that name before.

"Seth Clearwater's dad?" I asked. Seth and i used to be great friends. We would do lots of stuff while Charlie fished back when I was younger. Seth was younger than me but that never stopped us becoming best friends. I think I remember Leah who was Seth's older sister. She was more my age but I never used to hang out with girls but we would always talk and she was always nice.

"Yeah and Leah… You should come see them again it would be fun! Do you remember Jacob black?" he asked expectantly.

"I think so, Billy's son?" I asked he was the guy Charlie had bought my truck off. He had totally re built the engine, but I never got to thank him. I think I remember him just a little. He wasn't that much younger but he was older than Seth. I never really found common ground with him and that's why I don't remember him that well.

"Yep… so you coming?" he asked getting a little impatient.

"Yeah, it would be nice to see old faces again" I said and I grabbed my jacket and followed Charlie out.

The drive to la push wasn't that long of a ride and I found that I recognized the way. When we pulled up outside an old house and the engine stopped I sat looking at the house for a little bit. I swear it looked exactly the same as when I was a little boy. I got out and helped Charlie unpack his stuff.

"Edward?" some familiar voice spoke from behind me. I spun round to see Seth Clearwater bounding towards me. He almost knocked me down with a massive hug. "Oh my gosh man is been so long what have you been up to?" he said extreme excitement in his voice. I winced at the pain in my ribs. "Sorry I heard about your …" he was lost for words. As he took a step back.

"Incident" I finished for him.

"Yeah... what a shocker that must have been…" he said realizing he was talking about some serious stuff.

"You've grown so much your like almost the same size as me! ... I'm jealous" I said smiling. Seth was an easy person to be around, and that what made me and him such good friends.

"You can talk, man have you seen yourself? You're like 6 feet tall! ... "Seth said raising an eye-brow.

"Edward Cullen?" came a familiar girl's voice. That must be Leah. I turned my attention to a quite pretty girl with light brown skin walking towards me.

"Leah Clearwater?" I said in the same tone and gave her a hug.

"Been a while Cullen!" she said with a bright gin on her face.

"I could say the same Clearwater!" I said.

"How are you after that incident..." she said concerned.

"Not too bad" I said. Lifting the sleeve of my jacket to show her one of my many scars covering my legs and arms.

"Ohhh that looks pain full." She said stroking one of the longer more painful looking scars tenderly. I looked at her hand and looked up. She blushed when she realised what she was doing.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Pulling her hand away. I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Its fine" I mumbled.

"So what we going to do today?" Seth said trying to uplift the awkward silence.

"I don't know what are we going to do?" I asked Seth.

"Hey lets go see Jacob…" Leah suggested.

"Yeah… I bet he would love to see Edward again." Seth replied.

"Sure, I haven't had the chance to thank him for my truck yet." I said. As we began walking towards Billy blacks place. it was funny it felt as though I already knew my way around even though it's been years since I was last here.

"You were the one who bought that…. Thing!" Leah said smiling at me enthusiastically. Raising an eyebrow.

"Yep... and don't call my tuck a thing again!" I said in a fake hurt tone with a massive grin across my face.

"Sorry the monster should I say?" she said with a smirk.

"Don't say stuff like that about my truck its old and sturdy and could run your car over and still run fine!" I said hoping no one who put it to that test.

"Sure it could!" she said sarcastically, laughing.

"I know it could!" I said giving her a mock dirty look.

"Hey third person here!" Seth said laughing.

"Yeah we know" Leah and I said simultaneously. Then burst out laughing.

It was an amazing feeling being with Leah and Seth they were so free and open. It was a nice change and it brought back some good memories.

We got to Billy's place and knocked on the door. A lanky boy came and answered the door.

"Hey guys" he said smiling wildly at us all.

"Hey Jake, you remember Edward?" Seth said breaking the ice.

"Ermm yeah, I think I do! Hey weren't you the one who bought the truck of me?" he said.

"Yep that's me! I never got the chance to say thanks for that one!" I said smiling at him. He seemed the kind of guy that was easy to get along with.

"Thank me? More like thank you I almost ended up with that thing as my car!" he said.

"Again with the_ thing_ business it is a lovely car you all should treat it with respect!" I said enthusiastically.

We all laughed.

"Sure" Jake replied.

"Hey you coming out I was thinking we should go have a bon fire on the beach today? Are you up for it?" Seth said.

"Sure, I will go get the matches and stuff. I'll meet you down on the beach around 2."Jake replied.

"Get some hot dogs, oh and some burgers and maybe some steak, I like steak…"Seth said trailing off on how much he enjoyed steak. Leah slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Seth shouted. Turning around to give Leah the death-stare.

"You can be a real pig sometimes you know that?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, I know it's one of my male qualities!" he said looking proud.

"Okay Seth I will get some burgers and stuff okay?" he said smiling at Seth, who's face lit up.

Jake, Leah and I laughed.

"See you later" Leah said while pushing Seth toward the beach.

I walked with them down to first beach. I hadn't been there in a long time. It was going to be real nice being back there again.

"Seth go collect the drift wood and Edward and I will go get the sticks okay?" Leah said. Seth looked really happy about going to get the drift wood it was really unexpected. I expected him to moan and say why do I have to do it but apparently he liked it.

"Yeah" he exclaimed skipping off towards the edge of the rocks. Leah and I began to collect sticks. I followed her lead and placed them inside a ring of rocks. After half an hour the fire was ready to be lit.

We sat down on the rocks and watched the tide come in and out; it was therapeutic, in some ways. I looked at my watch it said 2:03.

"Jacob should be here any time soon." I mumbled.

"Nice stick collecting!" someone said from behind gave every one a shock. Jacob was walking toward us with shopping bags.

"You got the grub bro?" Seth said eyeing him.

"I got the grub!" Jacob said smiling. We all laughed as Seth jumped up and down excitedly.

Jacob started the fire.

"Have you ever seen a drift wood fire?" Leah whispered to me.

"Nope…" I whispered back.

"You'll like this then – watch the colours." She said. And in that moment Jacob placed a burning match on the wood pile. And it went up in flames. The flames started to lick quick up the dry wood.

"It's blue!" I said in surprise. Every one turned to me and smiled.

"The salt does it!" Jacob said. As he bent down and placed another burning match on the fire.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Leah mumbled.

"Yeah, it is…"I whispered.

I could hear other voices coming towards us; I looked up to see a group of tall bulky lads walking toward us. There were about 5 of them I looked at Leah she was staring at the eldest looking one and when he met her gaze she looked away. She looked pained. I immediately felt the urge to hug her and bring her closer to my body. I tried to restrain myself but I couldn't. It was obvious that she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear and I wrapped my arms around her small figure of a body.

"Yeah" she said tears in her she slid closer and snuggled in to my side, I was expecting it to feel weird but it didn't, it felt nice. We sat there for a while. Just watching the flames swirl in to the sky and Jacobs fail of an attempt at not burning the food.

Several times I heard him cuss over the burnt burgers! Jacob just got another burger of the fire. "Bloody hell!" he mumbled as he placed it on the plate of other burgers.

I felt Leah chuckle next to me and I couldn't help the smile that lifted my face. I was glad that she was starting to enjoy herself after the others had come.

Seth was talking to the brawny one. He looked over at me and Leah and felt Leah stiffen. I tightened my arm around her.

"You must be Charlie's son, long time no see, my name is Sam, Charlie told me about the accident, so what did the doctor say?" he said walking towards us.

He sat down next to me and I looked him in the eyes. I think I recognise him, but I couldn't be sure. It has been a long time since I was last in La Push.

"He said I have 2 broken ribs, small stitched cuts covering most of my arms and legs. Dr Swan was really nice about it all; he was the one that saved me when I was almost dead from blood loss!" I said back to him.

"Dr Carlisle Swan?" he growled. I was taken of guard by his tone. It was seeped with venom.

"Yeah that's him, nice man." I said ignoring his vile tone towards Dr Swan. I really liked the guy and if it wasn't for him I would be in a coffin right now.

I looked down towards Leah who was sitting looking anywhere but at Sam. She looked really uncomfortable with him being near her.

I looked up at Sam who looked a little pissed. I decided to get away.

"Hey do you want to go for a little walk?" I whispered in Leah's ear. I felt her nod and she began to stand up. I should up to. And I turned to Sam but he was already gone. I decided not to look in to it instead I started to walk with Leah across the beach. I wavered closer to her.

"Are you okay?" I said to Leah who was looking at the ground tears falling from her eyes. I reached out my arm and placed it around her back. Pulling her closer to me.

"Yeah" she said between silent sobs.

"You don't look fine, come here…" I said and I stopped walking and grasped her in a tight hug. I don't know why but I felt the need to find out what had happened. I wanted her to fell okay again. Clearly it had something to do with that Sam guy but I didn't know what. My guess was they had a bad break-up.

"I am sorry" she said pulling away. I let her go my arms falling limp by my side. "I should of got over it by now" he said wiping away her tears, but her voice was stick crackly.

"I know it's none of my business but what happened?" I said wiping a tear from her cheek. She smiled and clasped me in another hug. I don't know why but I was starting to like Leah a lot, I wanted to protect her, whatever that Sam guy did to her, I don't belive she deserved it at all.

"Me and Sam used to be a couple, I loved him and he loved me, but one day last year I brought my cousin, Emily, up to meet the family and Emily and Sam had this thing happen it called imprinting, only Quileute's elders decedents have the power to imprint, it's hard to explain its like love at first sight but a lot stronger, they find there soul mate that way." She said sniffling and we started to walk further along the shore.

I was right Sam and Leah had had a break-up and pretty brutal one on her side. I felt so sad for her, she didn't deserve that at all. "Any way he dumped me and Emily and Sam are set to get married." She said new tears dribbled down her face. I touched her hand and she clasped it and squeezed it lightly. She was so precious, I could hardly belive it. She wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. "I guess I'd rather it happen then than on our wedding day." She said. Clearly she had put her life into that relationship, I felt so bad for her. She laughed humourlessly.

I decided to change the subject.

"Why did Sam act so horribly towards Dr Swan?" I asked giving her a light squeeze on the hand.

"Were not really supposed to say." She said. I kept quiet. "It's sort of a... secret... sort of... legend" she said trying to find the words.

"Its fine you don't have to tell me I was just a little freaked by his reaction" I said shrugging. She giggled.

"Yeah he can't hold his temper" she said. "Do you think you can keep the secret?" she asked. Looking deadly serious.

"Sure" I said

"well there are many legends in our tribe, some are dating back to the great flood where tribes men would tie their boats to the top of trees to survive, there are other ones about wolfs being our descendants and that the wolves are our brothers still, its against tribal law to kill them, and then there are ones of the cold ones." She said lowering her voice.

"The cold ones?" I said.

"Your people call them vampires but we are awkward old gits and decided to keep our original name for them…" she said giggling. I actually like it when she giggled she seemed so free. I laughed a little.

"Anyway there are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, Jacob's great –grand father knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off the reservation." She said.

"Treaty?" I said not faking an ounce of interest.

"Yeah, if they kept of Quileute land we wouldn't expose who they really where to the... pale faces" she said winking at me.

I gave her a nudge, faking to be offended. With a massive gin on both our faces. She carried on.

"You see the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." She said smiling at me. I looked down at our hands that were entwined together. I loved the feel of her hand in mine. I smiled and looked up to see her smiling at me. It was a lovely feeling.

"Well what has any of this to do with Dr Swan?" I asked.

"Well legend has it that Dr Swan and his family are vampires, to cut it short." She said looking out toward James Island.

"And Sam has something against the cold ones?" I asked the most obvious question.

"He doesn't trust them not to come our land even though they have never set a foot on the land since they made the treaty." She said. Then something struck me, he's a doctor how can a vampire be a doctor, wouldn't the temptation be immense?

"But he's a doctor…" I said.

"there clan don't hunt humans, they hunt animals, it's supposed to make them civilised around humans so they don't get as strong temptation to drink there blood." She said clearing it up for me.

"But it's a legend I doubt that its true, there just really superstitious up here!" she said.

I smiled at her and she smiled back, I loved that smile it was warm like the sun raise on you cold skin. I looked around it was starting to get dark but I didn't have any feeling toward leaving. To be honest I just wanted to stay here my hand entwined in Leah's looking across the sea. But I knew Charlie would be wondering where we are.

"Do you think Charlie and harry are looking for us?" I asked. Looking down at her. I just realised how tall I was compared to her.

She looked up as though I had brought her out of some deep thought. "Umm yeah... they'll just come to the beach, that's where we always are… we should get back to the fire" she said smiling at me. We began walking hand in hand back to the fire. Seth came up to us and Leah dropped my hand. We both smiled at each other.

"Hey guys we are about to eat, Charlie and dad and Billy have come to join us, you coming?" Seth said.

"Hell yeah!" Leah said. She chased after Seth on the way to the fire. I chuckled when I saw her over take him.

What Leah said about the swans made me think, it made a little sense. Clearly she never meant for me to take it so serious but I couldn't help it, I think I found the answer to all my questions. And I found a new friend, Leah is really nice and clearly what happened with Sam has cut her deep. But I couldn't help the feeling that I really like Leah, maybe a little more than I can own up to.

When I made it to the fire, I wasn't hungry; if I was being honest I was feeling a little sick. I sat down next to Leah and waited for Charlie to be ready to go home, I was feeling a little dizzy. After an hour of talking to Seth and some of the others, I found that I remembered lots of them from my child hood. It was nice to talk to some sane people after so long being in forks everything was driving me crazy; the rain, Bella, the greenness, school. Being around some care free people it felt nice.

We said our good-byes and began to head home, I realised I should hang out more with Leah and Seth. When I got inside the house it was about half 9 and I was really tired. I told Charlie I was going to bed. We said our good-nights and I walked up the stairs. I grabbed a towel out the cupboard and had a nice long hot shower. When I got out, I changed in to some pyjama bottoms and got in bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

_I was standing in a forest. It wasn't familiar; I started walking trying to get home. Then I heard mine and Leah's voice come echoing through the trees._

"_The cold ones?" I said._

"_Your people call them vampires but we are awkward old gits and decided to keep our original name for them…" she said giggling. _

_I looked around but I couldn't see any one. I was walking more frantically, I was creeped out, and then I heard Leah's voice like she was right next to me…_

"_There clan don't hunt humans, they hunt animals, it's supposed to make them civilised around humans so they don't get as strong temptation to drink there blood." She said _

_Looked around then I saw a figure, no not one five. They were walking toward me. I stopped walking and I turned towards them._

"_Don't do it, we need to run!" Leah shouted I turned around surprised. There was Leah she had a hold of my hand. She was pulling it with all her might. But I wasn't moving. Why wasn't I moving?_

_I turned a little to see the faces they were the swans they were all looking at me smiling, Bella was motioning for me to come to her. I took a step toward her beautiful figure of absolute beauty._

_Then I heard a scream, a blood curdling scream. It was Leah I snapped my head to look at her but she was gone._

"_Leah?" I whispered. More scared that I had ever been in my entire life._

_I turned back to the swans. And there was Leah dead in Dr Swan's arms. _

"_NOOOO!" I shouted._

I woke up to a scream, I looked around franticly. I realised it was me and I stopped myself. I stopped and listened out for Charlie's snoring. I heard him snoring in his room next to mine. I sighed in relief; that man can sleep through almost anything. I looked around. I felt wet. I realised I was sweating like crazy. I got out of bed and went in to the bath room. I had another shower. When I came out. I sat down on the edge of my bed, fully clothed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat there for a good twenty minutes before I decided that I better go do something or I would go insane, I walked over to my computer that was sitting on my desk. I pulled out the chair and turned it on. I was in a trance as I read my messages from my mum, she was pretty pissed I had never called her. I looked up at the time. It was way too early to call her all her messages she would explain how worried she was about me and that she missed me. It was starting to get a little annoying; I mean I can see where she is coming from and all but, come on, the amount of time she moans on about how much she wants me to come home is incredible! It's about time she let her 17 year old son live his life. Even if I did want to go back, she seems to forget that there's no one at home!

_**Dear mum,**_

_**I am fine stop worrying about me. Go do something with your life instead of constantly bickering with yourself on whether I should come back to you or not, there is going to be one time in my life where I was going to move out eventually. So don't be too hard on yourself about what happened to me; it was an accident and yes I could of died, but it was no one's fault, but the muggers, calm down breath and get some sleep.**_

_**Lots of love always**_

_**Edward xx**_

I dropped my email box down and opened a internet page, I typed in Google, '_vampires' aka cold ones' _and clicked search. I chucked under my breath ant how Leah had said about her tribe sticking with the name 'cold ones'.

I scrolled down, searching many sites, they all had things in common, incredibly strong, cold skin, absolutely beautiful, pale, fast runner, colour changing blood red/black eyes…

Images of all them flashed through my mind, most with Bella, touching her hand, being carried, speeding down the street, her perfect pale beauty, it all linked to her but the eyes…. They were gold not red or black…. Except when I first met her.

The red eyes that stared at me in a street in Port Angeles… _HE _was a vampire… _yes_ my head shouted to me…_ that's what he wanted Edward the blood flowing through your veins right at this minute… and so does SHE… _I slammed the exist button and set the computer to turn off. This was getting to creepy to manage; I needed to get out, out of here…

And before I knew it I was walking out my front door heading toward the next door forest.

I knew I had to get away from her, now I knew her secret. The secret. How she could be beautiful, impossibly quick and strong. I knew. I walked away from the house, away from insanity.

I walked through the woods, not thinking about where I was going. It was too early for the light to shine through the leaves here in rainy Forks. Instead the forest was filled with an eerie creeping mist chilling me to the bone. At least it wasn't raining. If I'd not been so anxious to get away, perhaps, I could of remembered to grab my thick jacket but I didn't want to turn back.

I kept walking; walking into the gloomy forest, the forest of which some locals still believed housed the supernatural. I would have never believed them, heck i didn't belive them... until now.

I could feel myself being watched as i strode in to the forest. I looked around franticly. No one was there. My walk fastened as i became more and more determined to leave, to leave my crazy thoughts at home. Light started to shine through the trees, bouncing of the leaves. Illuminating the forest around me. I must have walked for quite a while the sun was directly above me.

It looked so beautiful i stopped walking just to admire true nature. I heard a rustle of leaves, a snap of a branch. My head snapped in the direction of the offending noise. It was her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- BPOV

There I was, looking at the only thing I loved. I knew, he knew about our secret. Alice had for seen this, when he found out, the realisation apparent on his face, It hurt. I didn't want him to be afraid, yet I wanted him to be, so he was safe; away for a monster like me.

"Hello Edward" I said in a grave voice. Expecting him to run, run as far as his human legs could carry him. But he did something very unexpected; he took a step toward me.

"Hey Bella" he said. He looked pleased to see me. I didn't understand he should be afraid, so very afraid. I stood there, frozen, waiting for the next sentence to leave his lips. "I know Bella, I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared." He said. I was creeped at the fact he was acting so coolly about this. I knew what I had to do to make him safe, I had to make him afraid, more afraid than he clearly was.

"Oh really now, so what would that be?" I said in my most harshest and most chilling voice. His expression changed to a frown. It was quiet. I could tell he didn't like the word people used for us; I have to admit it wasn't the nicest or the most beautiful or smooth word in the dictionary, if it was in the dictionary; I am mythical after all. I chuckled to myself darkly. "You can say it you know, there's no one else here." I said menacingly. There was silence. He just stood there fear apparent in his eyes. "Are you going to say it? Or should I" I said merely more than a murmur.

"You're impossibly fast, pale white and ice cold, super strong and your eyes have changed colour before…" he said. Staring off behind me. Then his eyes meet my face and looked in to my eyes. A smirk rose on his face." not to mention the extreme beauty." He said. "You're a vampire, but I don't care, I would love you know matter what…" he said as the smirk faded in to a serious face. I was amazed. Did he really mean that he would take me no matter whether I was a vampire or not?

Wait a minute did he just say he loved me? Oh no. this relationship we have whatever it is needs to end now.

"Edward we can't be together!" I said

"Why?" he said.

"Because, Edward is it not obvious? I. AM. A. VAMPIRE!" I screeched. He didn't care walked closer.

"Yes but I love you" he said the pain clear in his voice.

I looked him in his gorgeous green eyes, I loved him to. And before I could stop myself I said the words that I should never of said. "I love you too" I murmured. Lost in his gorgeous eyes. His eyes told me everything, he was happy that I felt that way to." but I am more dangerous to you than any other person." I said. Looking away. From his eyes and directing them towards the floor.

"What do you mean?" he said confused. I sat down at the bottom of the tree. And he sat down in front of me. I was glad the wind was coming from behind me. It made this conversation so much easier.

"Do you remember that first day? You came in to the room, all clumsy and shy," I said smiling at that memory. "You knocked over those books" I sad giggling "you looked so embarrassed, so gorgeous," I said looked away in to the trees.

" I wanted to help, but then your scent…" I said shaking my head. "You smelled so appetising i could of almost killed you right then, i still could ..." I said I looked him in the eyes and I saw all seriousness and a hint of denial.

He frowned, I frowned. "You know now that you know, you can't tell anyone, right?" I said cocking my head slightly to the side.

"Why would I even bother trying? No one will belive me!" he said. I laughed. He was right, how stupid would he look if he went round saying that vampires exist and there's a coven of them here in the town of forks. He laughed to. The fear left his eyes.

He shifted his body and crawled to sit next to me I flinched away as he placed his hand on the side of my face. The electric current was back and my whole body was alive. He leaned his head in towards mine. "I don't belive you could hurt me..." he whispered.

I jumped up and ran away. I stood a good 20 feet away from him; his face looked pained as he noticed I had moved away from him. He looked up at me. "Sorry" he mouthed and he got up and began walking away from me.

I just stood there like an idiot staring after him. Next thing I knew I was in front of him my hand on his chest trying to stop him from leaving. What was I doing? I didn't know but it felt… right. The wind was still on my back. I felt in control. "Don't be sorry it was my fault, it's just I've never felt this way before…" I whispered.

"What way would that be?" he said raising his eye brow.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you Edward… and when you finally come along…" I trailed off. Not able to finish my sentence. He was silent.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" I mumbled.

"Don't you think you could change that and not make me seem so feeble?" he said putting his hand over my hand that still placed on his chest.

"Under the strength I have it is exactly right." I whispered. And I know he knew what I meant.

"That's why I think it best we have some space… from each other." I said removing my hand from his chest.

"But-"he began but I knew he couldn't argue.

"The temptation drink your blood could be too much for me, only me, and others won't be affected by it as much as I am," I whimpered. Taking a step back. "not that they haven't tried to take it" I said flinching at the memory, there was no point trying to hide the fact I saved him because I knew he knew I was there and it would be no use trying to deny it. He flinched to; I knew when he worked out what I was that he had worked out what the 'mugger' wanted of him.

"Why my blood, why me?" he said under his breath, I don't think he knew that with my super hearing I could hear him.

"Your blood is like heroin to a drug addict to me, it could never be the remedy" I said. And I turned and left. I didn't have anything else to say, I loved him but it could never be. I had to accepted that.

As I ran away, I looked back, and regretted it, he was standing there pain written on every edge of his body. One conversation and here we were declaring our love for each other, though we did have other interacted between that day in biology and now. But technically this was our second conversation. But I knew what I knew and I could feel the love I had for Edward, right know, it was in pain.

**Authors note:**** I decided to place  
>The meadow scene,<br>The forest: after he knew scene,  
>And The car scene after Port Angeles together…<br>I didn't know if it worked, but it felt right when I was writing it. Review… **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 EPOV

I stood there wondering what had just happened, did I just declare my love for her, then get rejected? I thought about it, it was rejection but I knew that she loved me, so in some ways it wasn't rejection, but in others it was, she didn't have to turn away, when I said I loved her, in many ways I could see what she meant about not being suited for each other. I mean I am not blind! I can see that it would be hard for us to have a relationship. I just wished that she wasn't what she was. That now that I know she loves me back that it would all work out for the best, but that my friend is crazy talk; I couldn't change the facts of my cruel life.

I felt a tear slide down my face, then another, then another. And before I knew it I was silently crying by myself in the middle of a forest. The ach of rejection smeared on my heart and it hurt_ so_ much I thought I might fall to the ground in pain. But I stayed straight and walked back towards my house… where ever that is… I looked around confused by my surroundings; it wasn't helping that I could barely see because of the tears that had invaded my face.

People say men shouldn't cry, that they are week if they do, well right now I was the weakest I had ever been. And it felt nice to let the tears roll down my face, I didn't care what people thought if they saw me, I was trying to recover the broken pieces of my heart that had shattered when she said that my blood was never going to be good for her.

_"Your blood is like heroin to a drug addict to me, it could never be the remedy" as_ she had put it.

It showed so many emotions, none of them good, the words spun in my head like an annoying song. Every word made it clear that there was no possibility that we could ever be together. And that hurt more than the rejection, because the rejection could always be turned around and made better, with time, but me being so tempting for her to murder was serious stuff. I knew I couldn't ignore the fact that that if we spent too much time together that my life was in danger. But in so many ways I didn't care. I didn't care if I died under her power; I wanted to be with the one I loved more than I valued my own life… there's dedication for you!

Thinking about the conversation, so many emotions had happened in the space of only ¾ of an hour! But the best parts were the start of her memory of when we first met, when she said I was gorgeous, and my heart flipped in my chest and I loved it. And when she said she loved me, I could tell she said without wanting to, she said it from the heart and I knew she wished she could control her mouth. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful saying it.

The tears were coming faster now I was struggling to walk. But to my relief I could see my house, and it had never looked more inviting. I wiped the tears from my face and tried to straighten myself up.

When I got in the house and looked around, the place was a mess! I guess that's what you get when there are only men in the house. It's not like were useless but I just never managed to get round to clearing everything up. I tried hard to do the dinners, but to be perfectly honest I wasn't really fit for the job so most days we would just get take away.

I placed my jacket on the hook and started to clean the kitchen, there was nothing else to do and I needed a distraction from my thoughts, At the very least. But cleaning only kept my hands busy and didn't keep my mind of _her._

When she ran away, when she said we couldn't be together, when she boke my heart.

Once I cleaned the entire house, I went to the airing cupboard and picked out a can of air freshener. I sprayed the entire house with 'cherry blossom'. When I was completely done I swear if any one came through that door they would defiantly not suspect that a man had done this! I chuckled to myself, but the sound was off, it sounded flat. I shrugged it off and went to have a shower. I came out and the rest of the day I spent washing clothes, and bed sheets.

Belive it or not when I was done. It was still early. I collected my homework and done every piece by the time Charlie came home.

"Hey son" he said as he came into the house and took his jacket and gun off.

"Hey dad" I said sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Did you… _clean?_" he said surprised.

"Yeah, there was little else to do." I said not really concentrating on the flashing images on the screen.

He grumbled something about going down to la push and hanging out with Seth. As he walked to sit in his comfy chair. I had been looking at the food channel for the past half an hour without realising it. Charlie pointed it out.

"Son no offence but why are we watching 'nigellas kitchen'?" he asked giving one of the most wired-ass looks ever. Oh crap.

"Err… mm" I said thinking about a reason. "I was trying to find something we could have instead of take away all the time…" I said wincing at my attempt to lie as I looking away from him.

"Well that's a good thought son," he said. I sighed in relief that he had bought it.

"Is that… 'Cherry blossom' I smell?" he said raising an eye brow at me.

"Yeah I found it in the cup bored before I took a shower" I said staring intently at the TV, the twenty questions were starting to make me feel, uncomfortable.

"Umm that stuffs been in there a while, Renée bought it before…" he trailed of. I knew what he meant and there was no need to explain further. It was sad that clearly he had never gotten over my mum. I could tell as soon as I came in the door that he was still in a sense grieving, I mean the house hasn't changed much since she had left the fait full night, with me in her arms. I decided now would be a good time to turn over the TV channel, from some weird show called 'market kitchen', to put on a movie, I settled for 'Die hard' and with the at decided to change the subject.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked curiously.

"I was hoping you would tell me!" he said raising his eye brow again.

"Well... on the show there were a lot of complicated named stuff, really it was just a waste of time even watching it." I mumbled. "You also need to go food shopping" any other shopping I don't think I could handle.

"Yeah... well I am calling for pizza..." he said getting up. "Okay?"

"Fine... margarita" I said not that bothered. Ever since Bella had left me this morning, I hadn't eaten. I was quite hungry but my stomach was turning and swaying like motion I had sickness. My brain couldn't make much sense out of stuff. It was hard to belive that a girl could have this much influence on me, it was unnerving.

After the pizza was demolished, and my stomach had settled a little I decided it was time to go to bed, all the thoughts of Bella were making me emotionally drained. As I walked up the steps I shouted 'night' to Charlie who was watching the TV, on my way to my bed room.

As I walked in I decided I might have another shower, they always got me relaxed before going to bed. As I came out the shower and dried myself off with the towel; I thought about what Bella had said about never feeling this way before, I could completely see where she was coming from because I to hadn't felt this way before.

Though yes girls had asked me out before, I never would say yes, I mean I wouldn't go out with someone who I didn't have feelings for, but then there was Bella she has changed me, I am worry that the change is irreversible.

I climbed in to bed with pyjama bottoms on and settled myself in to a nice position in the middle of the bed and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

"_Your blood is like heroin to a drug addict to me, it could never be the remedy" she said as she turned and ran away. I couldn't accept it; my life in forks was nothing without her. I ran full sprint after her. But I, being clumsy fell over. I picked my body up of the ground and ran faster after her. I got so close to her hair her arm was just there. I reached out to try and stop her. _

_Then her image went to dust. I looked down and around wondering what had just happened. Then I saw her again she was still running away from me. I ran and ran and managed to catch up. I violently lasted out my arm to grab her but she was gone again and she reappeared a mile ahead of me, I ran and I jumped and I dodged and I fell, but every time I got anywhere near her she would turn to dust right before me._

_Then she stopped, she stopped running and stood there. Facing away from me. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm expecting her to turn to dust, but she didn't, she swung her head around to look at me. I gasped. She had blood all over her all over her face and cloths, her feet were bare and the blood was dripping from her skirt down on to them. _

_She gave me a smile and I saw her fangs they were huge, I had never noticed them before and they scared me. I looked into her eyes. They were scarlet red; I took a step back terrified by the sight. That's when I noticed the dead body, laying front down next to her feet. It was human. I didn't get it she was supposed to only drink from animals. Confusion swept my mind as I walked closer to the body. I was reluctant to see the face, but the body moved by its self and rolled over on its back. I gasped when I recognised the face, Seth Clearwater, his childish grin lost in his blue clasped lips. Jis eyes looked at mine, all life gone. I thought I might trough-up._

_I looked back at Bella her eyes were staring at me she had that menacing look. I started to step away from her but she was walking towards me. Then… she lunged herself at me._

I was abruptly awakened by a blood curdling scream. I sat up. The screaming stopped and I was sweating all over. My body was sticking to the bed sheets and my hair was sticking to my head. That was by far one of the scariest dreams I have had so far about Bella swan.

**Authors note:**** I am going on holiday this week so I won't be u pdating for a while, sorry. Apparently my mum think I should spend some time away from the laptop. Will update as soon as possible, review. :D **


End file.
